


kisses are a far better fate than wisdom

by lovemarket



Series: stillness in woe [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: renjun likes to live life on the edge. mark likes that renjun likes to live on the edge.





	kisses are a far better fate than wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> i need to work on kiss scenes so what better way than to just write a whole drabble full of kisses hehe this also gets spicer than i had intended but don’t think it warrants an explicit rating so yuh
> 
> also they are still idols but nct doesn’t really exist? it's more of like just nct u and then all of china line are under label v

Mark is completely and utterly screwed: He’s fallen in love with his labelmate and best friend. He resigns himself to this fact in a closet sucking faces with him when they should be worried about getting to a photoshoot on time for once.

“Renjun,” Mark breathes, pushing the shorter boy away a little bit. His grip on Mark’s waist is relentless. Renjun hums, pressing kisses everywhere except Mark’s face so he can talk. “The shoot.” He squeaks, his voice going higher when Renjun moves to his neck.

“We have time,” Renjun smiles. “Stop being a worry wart.”

“‘M not being a worry wart,” Mark retorts. “Okay, so let me make out with you in peace,” Renjun frowns. Mark rolls his eyes. Who is he to reject kisses from Huang Renjun?

“You must be a busy guy, Mark-yah,” the makeup artist comments with a knowing smile when Mark sits himself down in the chair in his dressing room. “Sometimes, yeah,” Mark smiles back and nods as she covers the abundance of hickies before the shoot.

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


Mark comes to realise that when he’s in these situations with Renjun,  _ he’s  _ the one that’s left feeling like a pile of mush when they’re done. He always lets Renjun have his way with him but this time he decides to spice their life up a little bit.

“Mark, what—” Mark pulls Renjun to the side when they cross paths at the company, pressing the sixth floor inside the elevator. Ever since their trainee days, seniors claimed that the sixth floor was the least occupied at all hours of the day but especially during the nights. Mark thinks it’s fate that they both had late recordings scheduled for tonight.

“Shh,” Mark pushes him into the first room that doesn’t have glass for walls and kisses Renjun like his life depends on it (which isn’t entirely wrong). They don’t have a lot of time, either one of them will be called by their manager to continue their recording session but Mark likes to live life on the edge so he kisses Renjun slow, holds his face and licks his lips languidly and lazily.

When Mark pulls away, Renjun is breathless. “I fucking hate you.” He says but Mark knows he doesn’t mean it so he leans back in.

To Mark, Renjun tasted like cocoa butter lip balm he always watches him put on in the rare moments they’re together and the jasmine tea he drinks before heading to the studio. It tastes like heaven and bliss. 

It seemed like minutes turned into hours while they were up there. Renjun kissed Mark soundly, as if he were a cartographer planning on making a guide of Mark’s mouth, arms folded over his neck. They kissed longer than intended, ignoring the phone calls from their managers, Mark dissolving into Renjun’s touch and focusing on the brush of Renjun’s tongue against his own. They kissed until Mark forgot they were here for other things, until he could have picked the texture of Renjun’s shirt out of a thousand shirts, until Mark couldn't taste the lip balm or tea any more and was almost certain the only thing he could taste was Renjun.

Another call comes in and Mark pulls away with a groan. This time it’s from Donghyuck, demanding he come from wherever the hell he is so they can finish recording and go home for the night. 

“Gotta go,” Mark mumbles. Renjun pulls him close again. “One more.” Mark knows that one will become two, two will become three and then the cycle will start again. He indulges Renjun anyway, giving him a quick peck. “No more.” Mark laughs at Renjun’s frown. His lips are swollen red and slick, cheeks flushed pink and Mark thinks he’s never seen Renjun look more beautiful. 

“You should come over tomorrow. If… you know, you’re free.” Renjun suggests, tugging on the strings of Mark’s sweatshirt. 

The invitation is tempting but Mark doesn’t know if his schedule is subject to change and he expresses this concern to Renjun. “Then I’ll come to you.” 

When Mark returns to the studio Donghyuck gives him an annoyed look. “Stop listening to your dick and start getting to your schedules on time.” Mark knows Donghyuck doesn’t mean it because if he did, it’d make him a hypocrite. 

“Maybe if you took your own advice and stopped hanging at Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment instead of ours…” Mark retorted, running into the booth before Donghyuck could retaliate. The sound engineer laughed, “Let’s focus, guys.”

Mark smiled at Donghyuck who flipped him off from outside the booth.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Mark is lucky that Donghyuck spends most of his time in Jeno’s apartment and not their own. 

At first it was an innocent get together but both Mark and Renjun knew that that wasn’t the real reason for Renjun’s presence in Mark’s bedroom. 

Mark teasingly nips at the sensitive skin of Renjun’s inner thigh. One of his hands pulls on Mark’s hair slightly every few seconds and the other keeps him sitting up in Mark’s bed. One of Mark’s hands is on Renjun’s thigh, while the other is splayed across his stomach, slowly pushing his sweater. Mark’s own shirt is off - it has been for a while. There’s hickeys dotting his collarbone. 

If Renjun’s mind was working, he’d be admiring his work but it’s not. It’s embarrassing how much Mark can make Renjun crumble in a matter of seconds. 

“Your underwear is still on,” Mark moves back slightly so his eyes meet Renjun’s. His lips are red from kissing earlier. Mark wants to take a picture, frame it so the memory can last longer. “Can I change that?” Mark’s fingers are running over the elastic waistband that separates him from Renjun’s skin. 

Renjun blinks, swallows. Mark knows this is a spur-of-the-moment thing. They’ve never gone farther than kissing, touching. Even this is big, something they’ve never done before but somehow they just got here. 

“Maybe next time?” Renjun settles on responding. Mark respects his decision, bringing himself up to his knees and meeting Renjun halfway to pull the younger into a kiss.

This time it’s Mark’s turn to shift and squirm under Renjun’s touch as his hands roam, leaving no area untouched on Mark’s body, taking refuge in his hair as they kissed messily again.

Renjun nuzzles Mark’s neck, biting, kissing, sucking his skin and lets his hands travel barely giving Mark a break. “Renjun-ah,” Mark moans, immediately shutting up after he hears himself. 

“Say it again,” Renjun whispers, latching onto Mark’s skin again. His heart stutters and he shifts under Renjun’s touch because if he doesn’t find solace in the friction moving around provides, Mark thinks he might actually die on the spot. 

“More.” Mark breathes, pulling Renjun closer on top of him even though it seems impossible. 

“You’re so needy,” Renjun mutters, leaving an even bigger bruise on Mark’s neck than the last in his wake. Mark feels like he can’t breathe. “Stop giving me so much then,” He retorts and Renjun pulls away. 

Mark whines, chasing after him but Renjun moves back. The smirk on his face makes Mark want to kiss it off. “You told me to stop,” Renjun says innocently. 

“I hate you.” Mark deadpans. “Not true.” Renjun counters, a teasing lilt in his voice now. 

“It’s one hundred percent true. Just kiss me again,” Mark pouts and so Renjun does. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
